Un noeud impossible à dénouer
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire de deux personnes incapables de dénouer un simple noeud, celui du lien qui unit chacune d'elles à son âme soeur.Modifié après les suggestions de Nightingale dans sa review.


Les personnages du manga Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Un nœud impossible à dénouer

La fraîcheur de la température qui régnait en dehors du bâtiment qu'il venait tout juste de quitter ne fût pas suffisante pour dissiper l'excitation qui avait envahi le détective d'Osaka et lui faisait battre le cœur à tout rompre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se retrouver face à ce maudit Okita, un sabre de Kendo en main, pour pouvoir évacuer toute cette tension?

Ce n'était pas le désir implacable de faire régner la justice qu'il avait hérité de son père qui avait poussé le lycéen dans la voie auquel il se destinait, en tout cas pas seulement, pas plus que ça n'avait les œuvres d'un quelconques romancier, fût-il aussi doué que Ellery Queen. Non, c'était avant tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se confronter à un criminel qui avait cru disposer d'une intelligence suffisante pour arracher la vie à un de ses semblables sans en payer les conséquences face à la loi.

Heiji Hattori avait toujours eu besoin d'un adversaire pour donner le meilleur de lui-même, l'amener à aller toujours plus loin, à repousser sans cesse ses propres limites au lieu de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Et des adversaires dignes de ce nom, à son plus grand bonheur, il n'en avait jamais manqué.

Le premier avait le préfet de police de sa ville natal, qui ne ferait jamais preuve de la moindre mansuétude avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était son fils. Ce qui renforçait la détermination du lycéen à forcer son géniteur à reconnaître les mérites de son digne héritier, quand bien même ça aurait été par quelques paroles blasés laissant entendre qu'il pourrait faire un policier acceptable suivi d'un léger sourire de fierté qu'il se serait empressé de dissimuler à celui qui lui avait arraché en lui tournant le dos.

Le second était ce maudit kendoka qui malgré le peu d'efforts qu'il semblait fournir pour améliorer sa technique demeurait encore la seule personne à lui avoir fait goûter l'amertume de la défaite. Heiji caressait souvent la cicatrice qu'il avait récolté au cours de leur unique affrontement en songeant, avec un rictus vengeur, au moment ou il ferait enfin mordre la poussière à celui qui lui avait laissé ce petit souvenir de sa victoire. D'ailleurs, le détective de l'ouest ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il aurait d'ors et déjà remporté le titre qu'il méritait de posséder s'il ne s'était pas absenté de la dernière compétition pour se confronter à son troisième adversaire, qui ressemblait étrangement au second du reste, son meilleur ennemi comme son seul véritable ami, Shinichi Kudo.

Le lycéen s'était longtemps imaginé que son quatrième adversaire serait le Kid à partir du jour où ils se rencontreraient enfin face à face et non plus par l'intermédiaire d'un écran de télévision, qui serait peut-être aussi le jour où il gagnerait définitivement une longueur d'avance dans la course qu'il menait avec Kudo vers la place de meilleur détective du Japon. Il s'était trompé, le Kid serait le cinquième adversaire digne de lui qu'il rencontrerait, s'il n'en rencontrait pas un autre en plus de celui avec qui il avait croisé le fer ce soir, métaphoriquement parlant puisque ce dernier ne jouait pas dans la même cour qu'Okita.

Au moment où Heiji avait posé une fois de plus le pied sur le sol de la capitale, le fief de son ennemi, Conan avait eu la mauvaise surprise de se voir rappeler au tout dernier moment qu'il était censé partir camper avec le professeur et les autres gamins, remettant à plus tard un énième affrontement amical avec son rival. Heiji aurait volontiers ravalé sa frustration en retournant à Osaka mais c'était sans compter celle qui avait fait le voyage avec lui, une jeune fille bien déterminé à profiter de ces quelques jours de vacances pour passer un peu de temps avec Ran et Sonoko, et bien évidemment hors de question pour son ami d'enfance de retourner à leur ville natale avant elle.

Une seule journée seule avec les trois demoiselles, sans Kudo à portée de main, avait suffit à donner envie au malheureux détective d'envoyer sa tête percuter l'un des murs qui l'entourait, un geste qui l'aurait plongé dans une inconscience salutaire et mis fin à l'ennui qui le rongeait. Avec Sonoko à la même table qu'eux, il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps avant que la discussion ne dérive sur les garçons, puis sur un certain détective qui s'obstinait à négliger l'une d'entre elle, forçant Heiji à jouer les avocats du diable vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qui lui paierait cette faveur au centuple quand ils se reverraient.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Kazuha avait profité de l'occasion pour décocher quelques remarques lourdes de reproches et de sous-entendus à celui qui, selon elle, ne valait pas mieux que le collègue dont il prenait la défense. Le fils du préfet de police d'Osaka avait tout d'abord encaissé en serrant les dents, préférant attendre que la tornade se calme. Mais sa maîtrise de lui-même n'outrepassant pas les limites humaines, il avait fini par s'emporter en répliquant que le mariage d'un certain détective qui n'avait pas volé son surnom d'endormi était une preuve vivante que les amis d'enfance devraient laisser un minimum d'espace entre eux et éviter de trop se rapprocher. Et si Kazuha avait compris le sens de sa phrase, cela avait été aussi le cas de la fille du détective en question, et ni les excuses marmonnées par Heiji après coup, ni le coup de poing sur le crâne qu'il avait reçu de la part d'une camarade de classe dont il était inutile de préciser l'identité n'avaient fait disparaître l'expression mélancolique du visage de Ran.

Son sourire débordant de joie de vivre finit cependant par revenir, au grand soulagement de ceux qui l'entouraient, et lorsqu'elle manifesta le désir de rendre une petite visite à sa mère dont le cabinet était à deux pas du café qu'ils venaient de quitter, personne ne chercha à s'opposer à ce caprice.

Evidemment, Ran eût à peine le temps de faire les présentations entre ses amis et la reine du barreau qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans les toilettes de l'étage. Cette fois, Heiji n'eût pas besoin de prendre les choses en mains en l'absence de Kudo et du détective Mouri. L'avocate qui les avait tous reçu avait usé de son autorité pour maintenir chacun des suspects potentiels présent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, tout en chargeant le détective d'Osaka de veiller à ce que personne n'approche de la scène du crime pour faire disparaître, délibérément ou non, les indices qui en auraient désigné le coupable.

L'inspecteur Maigret était arrivé prestement, s'était étonné du fait que ni le détective Mouri ni un certain Conan Edogawa n'avait été présent sur les lieux au moment du meurtre, récoltant un sourire aussi blasé qu'amusé chez tout ceux qui connaissait de près les deux concernés. Sourire qui s'était cependant effacé du visage d'un certain lycéen au teint mat lorsque le fonctionnaire l'avait aperçu et avait murmuré en soupirant qu'il avait oublié _« le gamin d'Osaka. »_.

Mais l'irritation d'Heiji s'était instantanément dissipée lorsque le commissaire lui avait serré la main en demandant sa collaboration pour cette affaire. Cependant, il ne fût pas la seule personne dont Maigret reconnaissait les mérites au point de l'autoriser à demeurer sur les lieux du crime aux côtés des enquêteurs, cet honneur fût également accordé à l'avocate qui l'avait contacté.

Le détective de l'ouest n'aurait pas prêté spécialement attention à sa collaboratrice temporaire, quand bien même elle était la mère de Ran, si cette dernière ne s'était pas empressée de rendre sa présence pratiquement superflue.

Lorsque le collègue de Kudo commença à reconstituer les pièces du puzzle éparpillées devant lui avec un sourire satisfait, la reine du barreau s'amusa à le prendre de vitesse en exposant au commissaire des conclusions identiques à celles auxquelles il venait tout juste d'arriver, le poussant à refermer d'un air ébahi la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte pour s'adresser au policier.

Heiji avait placé la main sur la visière de sa casquette pour la retourner avant de regarder droit dans les yeux la reine du barreau, lui faisant comprendre par son sourire sa ferme intention de relever le gant qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage sans le savoir. Et malgré le respect qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de l'adolescent, l'avocate avait plissé ses lèvres dans une expression légèrement narquoise lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire.

Le sang du lycéen ne fit qu'un tour face à l'attitude de la mère de son amie, une attitude qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son père, l'attitude d'un adulte regardant d'un air amusée un enfant qui prétendait être déjà son égal. Il fallait cependant ajouter que ce n'était pas seulement la rage qui avait fait battre à tout rompre le cœur du détective mais aussi l'excitation de faire ses preuves face à quelqu'un capable de reconnaître ses mérites à leur juste valeur. Et loin de disparaître, le sourire du collègue de Kudo s'élargit.

C'est ainsi que la compétion commença entre deux adversaires dont l'un semblait s'estimer à la mesure de celui qu'il affrontait tandis que l'autre donnait plutôt l'impression de s'amuser aux dépens de celui qu'elle avait défié sur son propre terrain. Une compétition différente de celle qu'il menait avec Okita, cette fois c'était un affrontement purement intellectuel où ce n'était pas la vivacité du corps qui comptait mais celle de l'esprit et où la force des raisonnements l'emportait sur celle des attaques au sabre.

Ni l'avocate ni le détective ne sacrifièrent leur professionnalisme au profit de leur ego, même si aucun d'eux ne désirait goûter l'amertume de la défaite, l'arrestation du criminel demeurait leur objectif primordial. Aucun d'eux ne négligeait une théorie sous prétexte qu'elle avait été émise par l'autre. Et même si les deux partenaires temporaires préféraient garder pour eux même certaines des déductions auquel ils étaient parvenu, ils ne se dissimulaient jamais les indices qu'ils avaient récoltés, les pointant au contraire du doigt à l'autre avec un sourire aussi complice que moqueur, comme pour lui faire comprendre qui avait une longueur d'avance dans cette course vers la vérité. Jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'esprit d'essayer d'entraîner leur adversaire sur une fausse piste pour gagner un peu de temps sur lui, cela aurait revenu non seulement à briser le respect mutuel qui s'était établi entre eux mais aussi à souiller le désir irrésistible de justice qui les habitaient tout deux.

Une foule d'émotions endormies s'éveillèrent les unes après les autres dans l'esprit du détective, plus intenses que jamais. La même frustration qu'il avait ressentie à l'âge de quatorze ans, lors de ce meurtre qui avait ensanglanté la neige sur laquelle il était venu skier avec ses camarades de classe, chaque fois qu'un policier lui apprenait que ce maudit détective, dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage à l'époque, l'avait pris de vitesse en posant avant lui la question qu'il fallait ou en pensant le premier à examiner de nouveau l'indice qui avait pris une importance qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes auparavant.

La même poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie lors de cette compétition de kendo qu'il négligeait pour pouvoir résoudre le mystère qui en avait troublé le déroulement de manière tragique, ce meurtre qu'il devait absolument élucider avant que Kudo n'arrive enfin et ne lui ôte ce plaisir en le faisant à sa place. Le même sentiment de complicité chaque fois que lui et Kudo complétait à tour de rôle les réflexions de l'autre tandis que leurs esprits couraient exactement côte à côte sur le chemin tracé par leurs déductions mutuelles, un chemin qui se terminait par une ligne d'arrivée qu'ils finissaient par franchir ex-aequo, la vérité.

Mais il arrivait parfois, rarement certes mais trop souvent à son goût malgré tout, que son rival ait une seconde d'avance sur lui en franchissant cette ligne sous les regards de la foule, suscitant chez lui un mélange de frustration et d'excitation. La frustration d'avoir perdu cette manche, l'excitation à l'idée d'essayer de remporter la prochaine. Les deux sentiments se mêlèrent une fois de plus dans la conscience du détective lorsque la reine du barreau prononça la dernière syllabe du nom du meurtrier au moment précis où la première venait tout juste de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Vacillant à chacune des accusation que l'avocate énonça avec autant de détermination que si elle avait été installé au siège du procureur au cours du procès auquel il assisterait bientôt depuis le box des accusés, celui qui venait de passer en l'espace de quelques secondes du statut de suspect à celui de coupable finit par perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait pour se jeter sur la mère de Ran, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qui ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à envier au dernier regard qu'il avait adressé à sa victime avant de la tuer.

Passant par-dessus l'épaule de son accusatrice, le meurtrier percuta violemment le sol de la pièce avant de pousser un gémissement tandis qu'il était étendu au pied d'Heiji, qui s'était instantanément précipité vers sa partenaire temporaire dès l'instant où le second perdant de leur compétition avait tenté de la clore par un épilogue sanglant.

Détournant les yeux de l'homme qui se voyait passer les menottes par les adjoints de Maigret, le détective d'Osaka les leva vers celle qui passait la main sur les pans de son tailleur pour en effacer les plis laissés par les mains du meurtrier lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé. Si le sourire que le lycéen adressa à l'avocate était en temps normal réservé à un certain Shinichi Kudo, celui que lui renvoya la mère de Ran aurait été tout à fait à sa place sur le visage de l'insaisissable Kid au moment où il se serait passé entre les mailles du filet tendu par un certain Conan Edogawa.

Le visage narquois de l'avocate était toujours présent à l'esprit du détective tandis qu'il franchissait les portes du bâtiment. Sa présence n'étant plus nécessaire plus longtemps, il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation de s'éclipser discrètement du cabinet pendant que la reine du barreau achevait sa déposition auprès du commissaire, sa présence avait été superflue depuis le début de toutes façons, ce crime aurait été résolu sans lui, et celle qui l'avait élucidé n'avait pas non plus eu besoin de son aide pour éviter d'avoir à payer de sa vie le fait d'avoir remis un assassin à la justice.

La montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti au cours de l'affrontement ne s'était toujours pas dissipé après qu'il se soit achevé par sa défaite, aussi Heiji serrait-il le poing en souhaitant presque qu'un second meurtre se produise à l'instant même pour qu'il ait l'occasion de rééquilibrer les comptes. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois démontré qu'il jouait largement dans la même cour que lui, Heiji n'avait pas encore réussi à prouver à son éternel rival qu'il pouvait parvenir à le surpasser au lieu de rester à ses côtés, et si l'impression d'occuper toujours la seconde place générait assez de frustration, celle d'avoir été rétrogradé à la troisième était insupportable.

S'affalant sur un banc situé devant le bâtiment, le détective d'Osaka soupira en ruminant sa défaite et en regrettant de ne pas trouver d'exutoire pour l'énergie qui continuait de bouillonner en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça depuis le premier affrontement entre lui et son collègue de Tokyo, celui qu'il haïssait comme on pouvait seulement haïr un frère, mais pour qui il ressentait également la même affection que si un sang identique avait coulé dans leurs veines.

Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, il n'aurait jamais échangé sa rivalité avec Kudo contre la possibilité d'être le meilleur détective du Japon sans avoir combattu bec et ongles pour atteindre cette place et continuer de le faire pour la conserver. C'était toujours la même chose, il ne cessait de songer à son unique défaite en tant que Kendoka au lieu de penser à toutes les victoires parmi lesquels elle faisait figure d'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Toutes les affaires qu'il avait résolu, seul ou en collaboration avec Kudo, ne resteraient jamais aussi longtemps dans son esprit que celle où il avait joué le jeu de l'assassin et manqué de peu de faire inculper un innocent pour son crime, même s'il avait renvoyé par la suite l'ascenseur au collègue qui lui avait évité de commettre la pire erreur de sa carrière. De toutes manières, c'était sans doute mieux, une défaite était quelque chose à surmonter, tandis qu'une victoire vous amenait à baisser la garde. Il n'aurait sans doute pas embrassé sa vocation avec autant de détermination si un inconnu n'avait pas réussi à élucider avant lui ce crime dont il avait compris les tenants et les aboutissants à l'âge de quatorze ans.

Il s'était imaginé qu'en l'absence de Kudo, il n'aurait aucun adversaire digne de ce nom et cet excès de confiance en lui l'avait perdu face à la mère de Ran. Finalement, cette petite blessure récoltée par son ego ce soir était une bonne chose, tout comme cette cicatrice que lui avait laissé Okita pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas invincible, il retiendrait la leçon. Le détective eût un sourire désabusé à cette pensée. C'était facile de se dire ça, beaucoup moins d'avaler cette pilule amère. Il avait besoin de passer un moment seul pour la digérer, aussi lorsque Kazuha lui tapota l'épaule en lui demandant d'un ton sarcastique s'il comptait rester là toute la nuit, Heiji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer qu'il préférait rester seul que mal accompagné et que la froideur de la nuit était préférable à celle d'une certaine camarade de classe. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration sur quelque chose et il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas avoir recours à son amie d'enfance pour cela, aussi immature que cela puisse paraître. De toutes manières, il savait que le punching ball qu'il s'était choisi était non seulement assez solide pour encaisser ce genre de coup mais surtout qu'il avait une méchante tendance à revenir vous frapper en pleine figure de plein fouet si vous aviez le malheur de taper dessus trop fort, et cela lui convenait parfaitement pour une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'amertume avait laissé la place dans la conscience du détective à la douleur lui qui vrillait le crâne tandis qu'il frottait la bosse qui avait conclu sa dernière dispute avec Kazuha, ce qui avait été exactement son but. Regardant son amie d'enfance s'éloigner en discutant avec Ran et sa camarade, le lycéen se demanda si c'était toujours la fureur qui colorait les joues d'une certaine jeune fille en rouge ou bien autre chose. A en juger par le sourire moqueur qui avait plissé les lèvres de Sonoko tandis qu'elle donnait quelques coups de coude discrets à celle qui tortillait sa natte entre ses doigts en baissant les yeux, la seconde alternative était la bonne, ou au moins partiellement la bonne.

Que faire à présent ? Prendre Kazuha au mot et rester ici toute la nuit ? Ce n'était pas une nécessité. Même si son amie d'enfance venait à l'instant de lui interdire l'accès à leur chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, il pouvait toujours aller dormir dans l'ancien domicile de Kudo ou celui de son voisin, Agasa lui ayant révélé l'endroit où il dissimulait les clés des deux maisons. Et de toutes façons, même s'il débarquait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kazuha en plein milieu de la nuit, elle dormirait ou ferait semblant de dormir. Au pire il aurait le droit à une dernière dispute qu'il conclurait avec des excuses marmonnées d'un ton fatiguée avant de se coucher.

Mais pour le moment, la perspective d'errer dans les rues de la capitale par ce froid ne lui déplaisait pas, une leçon douloureuse se retenait plus facilement et Heiji n'avait jamais fait preuve de pitié ou de complaisance avec lui-même si cela pouvait lui permettre de progresser. Quoique, non, pour le moment se promener au hasard dans les rues en réfléchissant à ses erreurs n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Se rapprochant d'un des arbres qui était planté dans la rue où il se trouvait, le détective en cassa l'une des branches d'un geste sec. Après avoir empoigné l'extrémité du bout de bois à deux mains de la même façon qu'il aurait tenu un sabre de Kendo, le lycéen leva son arme au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre brusquement dans le vide et de recommencer son geste.

L'exercice physique l'aida à évacuer sa rage et son désir d'en découdre et lorsqu'il mit fin à sa séance d'entraînement improvisé, le fils du préfet de police d'Osaka se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même. Le sentiment de quiétude qui le gagnait après avoir maîtrisé une nouvelle technique, remporté un affrontement de longue haleine ou résolu une affaire particulièrement complexe, il était là, au moins en partie.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier la fraîcheur du vent qui caressa son visage en sueur, le détective eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'était plus seul en les rouvrant. L'avocate était là, les bras croisés, en train de le fixer avec un sourire qui exprimait un peu moins de moquerie que les précédents.

« Je pensait que tu serait plutôt à l'hôtel avec ton amie d'enfance. »

Serrant les dents, Heiji s'enfonça dans le mutisme en répétant de nouveau à l'infini les gestes de base du sport constituant sa seconde passion. La mère de Ran avait peut-être assisté à sa séance d'entraînement sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se retenir devant elle. Surtout que les paroles qu'elle avait murmuré avait instantanément ressuscité son désir de se défouler, et puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'affaire de meurtre à résoudre, cet exutoire demeurait le meilleur.

« Une dispute d'amoureux ? »

Les bras du détective se figèrent tandis qu'il avait abattu son substitut de sabre dans le vide avec plus de violence que lors de ses gestes précédents.

« Ou bien est ce que tu m'attendais pour m'adresser les félicitation que ta fierté de mâle t'empêchait de prononcer en public ? »

« Vous n'avez besoin de personne pour reconnaître vos propres mérites, non ? Vous les connaissez très bien sans l'aide des autres, à mon avis. »

Vu la manière dont le détective avait marmonné ces mots, ils sonnaient comme un compliment plutôt qu'une réponse sarcastique. Sans doute parce qu'au fond de lui, le détective aurait voulu ne pas ressentir ce désir ardent de voir son père reconnaître sa valeur. Le préfet de police d'Osaka avait fait remarquer un jour à son fils que seul les arrogants ou les incapables avaient besoin d'entendre des éloges sur leur talent, et Heiji partageait pleinement son avis, même s'il avait parfois du mal à être cohérent avec lui-même sur ce point.

« Certes, mais ce n'est jamais désagréable de voir un petit présomptueux reconnaître ses limites. »

Le détective sentit une démangeaison le gagner à l'emplacement de la cicatrice sur laquelle il promena son doigt. Celui qui la lui avait infligé ne s'était jamais amusé à remuer le couteau dans cette plaie, lui au moins, bien que du point de vue d'Heiji c'était plus par indifférence que par fair play.

« J'ai comme la légère impression que pour une raison ou une autre, vous ne m'appréciez guère, même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi. »

« N'y voit rien de personnel, mon garçon, c'est juste que tu me rappelle un peu trop deux imbéciles que je n'ai plus sous la main pour les remettre en place, ce dont ils ont encore grand besoin. C'est à croire que tous les détectives que je rencontre ont été coulés dans le même moule. »

Se tournant vers la reine du barreau, le détective de l'ouest lui renvoya un sourire qui exprimait le même mélange de moquerie et de sympathie que le sien.

« Que vous me compariez à Kudo, je peux encore l'admettre… »

Même s'il n'aurait admis pour rien au monde que la comparaison le flattait au moins autant qu'elle l'énervait.

« …mais me comparer à votre mari, ça ressemble plutôt à de la diffamation pour moi, si je peux me permettre d'emprunter un terme auquel vous devez souvent avoir affaire. »

« De la diffamation ? Non, une simple constatation. Si tu était si différent de lui, tu ne serait pas ici mais aux côtés de celle avec qui je te voyait te disputer tantôt. »

Un léger craquement retentit tandis que le lycéen resserrait son étreinte autour de la branche.

« Vous savez, il arrive aux amis d'enfance d'être de simples amis d'enfance, et rien d'autres. »

« J'ose espérer pour elle que ce sera le cas avec vous deux. A mon humble avis, si tu l'épousais, elle finirait par devenir une cliente potentielle pour moi à plus ou moins long terme. Pour être précis, au moment où vous vous rendrez fatalement compte que vous avaient pris un engagement d'adulte alors que vous êtes resté deux gamins. Et il restera au moins un témoin pour vous rappeler cet engagement irresponsable lorsque vous y renoncerez, un témoin qui vous le rappellera jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

« N'inversez pas les rôles, c'est à elle qu'il faut faire ce genre de sermons, pas à moi. »

La fureur du détective se radoucit lorsqu'il croisa le regard mélancolique de l'avocate. Craignait-elle que Kudo finisse par faire souffrir sa fille de la même façon que son mari l'avait fait souffrir elle ? Malheureusement, même si Heiji aurait préféré révéler à sa future belle mère les véritables raisons de la négligence dont son collègue faisait preuve vis à vis à sa fille, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas encaisser à sa place les reproches qui lui était destinés, il ne pouvait pas pour autant briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à son rival.

« A quoi bon ? Je sait qu'elle ne m'écouteras pas, je connaît mieux que personne les entêtées dans son genre. »

Si elle le comparait à Kudo et au détective Mouri, à qui comparait-elle Kazuha ? Elle même ou bien sa fille ? Le lycéen ne chercha même pas à poser la question, cela l'aurait étonné que l'avocate lui en donne la réponse, en admettant qu'elle la connaissait elle même.

« Vous savez, tout les mariages entre amis d'enfance ne sont pas destinés à se terminer de la même façon que le vôtre. »

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Pour se venger de façon mesquine de la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à son ego ? Pour défendre Kudo ? Pour se défendre lui-même ?

« Répète moi ça lorsque tu auras passé vingt années sous le même toit que ton épouse sans que l'un de vous deux n'ait essayé de le quitter. »

Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans la voix de l'avocate, seulement de la lassitude.

« Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi est ce que je finirais nécessairement par me marier avec elle ? Et pourquoi est ce que je voudrais me marier avec qui que ce soit du reste ? »

Le ton avec lequel il avait murmuré ces deux questions donnait un peu trop l'impression qu'il était sur la défensive à son goût. Sans doute une séquelle de toutes les réponses furieuses qu'il donnait aux commentaires perfides décoché par Kudo sur sa relation avec Kazuha chaque fois qu'il s'amusait à le titiller à propos de sa relation avec Ran, et surtout de sa décision de continuer à lui dissimuler la vérité.

« Tu es encore jeune, c'est normal que l'idée du mariage ne t'attire pas, mais d'ici quelques années, tu changeras peut-être d'avis. »

« Personnellement, je crois que les années ne changeront rien à l'affaire. Je ne me marierais pas, un point c'est tout. »

S'installant sur le banc où son interlocuteur avait été assis quelques minutes auparavant, la mère de Ran lui adressa un sourire qui exprimait plus de sympathie que de condescendance.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais nécessairement te marier, juste que tu n'as pas encore atteint l'âge de te sentir concerné par la question du mariage. Pourquoi est-tu sur la défensive? Est ce que l'idée t'a déjà traversé l'esprit, te poussant à faire de ton mieux pour la refouler?»

Même s'il avait cru voir de l'affection dans le regard de l'avocate, le détective arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait la ranger dans la même catégorie d'affection que celle qu'éprouvait le chat pour la souris.

« Vous vous rétractez ? Tout à l'heure, vous sembliez désespéré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir empêcher mon inévitable mariage catastrophique. »

La reine du barreau adressa à son adversaire au cours de cette joute verbale un sourire qui aurait été tout à fait à sa place sur le visage d'un procureur plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'accusé au cours de son réquisitoire.

« Ne prête pas à mes paroles un sens qu'elles n'ont pas. Tout à l'heure, j'affirmais juste que si tu te décidais à laisser ton amie passer une alliance à ton doigt, cela se terminerait sûrement par une séparation, du moins autant que je puisse en juger en vous ayant observé. Si elle n'est vraiment qu'une amie d'enfance pour toi, tu n'as pas à te sentir concerné par cette possibilité. »

Heiji ressentit de la pitié pour ceux qui essayait de trouver des failles dans les arguments de l'avocate au cours des procès qui se terminait toujours par sa victoire puisque, pour ce qu'il avait compris, elle n'avait jamais essuyé une seule défaite dans sa carrière, contrairement à lui.

« Vous prétendez pouvoir connaître la destinée d'un couple potentiel simplement en l'ayant observé quelques minutes ? Je pensais que vous étiez avocate, pas entremetteuse. »

« Ma prédiction sur l'issue d'un mariage possible entre toi et ton amie te déplaît ? Pourquoi puisque, d'après toi, c'est une chose qui ne se produiras jamais et que tu ne veux pas voir se produire de toutes façons ? »

Pendant un instant, le détective envisagea de répliquer à son interlocutrice qu'il n'essayait pas tant de défendre la réussite d'un mariage entre lui et Kazuha que de remettre en cause les certitudes qu'elle lui assenait en pleine figure sans aucune base réel sur laquelle les appuyer. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle allait encore sous-entendre qu'il repoussait une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Et de toutes façon, remporter la victoire au cours de cette discution ridicule ne changerait rien au fait qu'il avait perdu au cours du seul affrontement qui avait compté pour lui aujourd'hui.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous avez parfaitement raison. Si je me mariais avec Kazuha, cela se terminerait sans doute exactement de la manière que vous avez décrite, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle il n'y aura jamais de mariage entre nous. Vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils face à cette concession inattendue de la part de son adversaire, l'avocate ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, même s'il semblait avoir perdu en dureté.

« Satisfaite de quoi ? D'avoir raison ? Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons savoir si les choses se passeraient vraiment ainsi entre vous. Il n'y a qu'en essayant qu'on peut savoir si un mariage peut durer ou non. Il ne s'écroule que si l'on n'a pas la volonté de le construire, ou de le reconstruire, sur des bases solides. Et personne ne peut savoir s'il est capable de trouver ce genre de fondements s'il n'a pas fait le grand saut d'abord. Ceci dit, si tu es assez mature pour reconnaître tes limites au lieu de t'entêter, quitte à souffrir et à faire souffrir ton amie, j'ai effectivement eu tort de te comparer à mon mari. Excuse-moi de ce parallèle si peu flatteur pour toi.»

Ce fût au tour du détective d'être surpris par une concession inattendue. S'asseyant aux côtés de la juriste, il déposa sa branche sur le banc avant de serrer son poing dans sa main en réfléchissant aux paroles désabusées de celle qui avait cessé d'irradier cette fierté qui lui donnait réellement l'aspect d'une reine, sans perdre pour autant son respect.

« Vous êtes libre de ne pas répondre à ma question, mais lorsque vous avez épousé votre mari, vous étiez amoureuse de lui ? »

« Un mariage de raison avec Kogoro ? Ca sonne plutôt comme un paradoxe qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait rien de raisonnable dans notre mariage. Quand à nos parents, ils étaient loin de voir notre union d'un bon oeil »

« Je doit prendre ça comme une réponse positive à ma question ? »

Détournant son regard de celui du détective, l'avocate le posa sur la rue déserte qu'elle contempla d'un air songeur.

« Je m'étais habitué à ces défauts, ils étaient moins nombreux que ses qualités à l'époque. J'appréciait sa fierté qui le poussait à tout faire pour ne pas perdre la face devant sa meilleur ennemie, alors que la plupart de nos camarades était à genoux devant moi ou avait trop peur de me faire leur déclaration en face et se contentait de glisser une lettre d'amour ridicule dans mon casier à chaussure au lycée, ou ma sacoche à l'université. J'admirais son sens de la justice et sa sincérité quand il en parlait. J'étais touché par tout ces petits gestes attentionnés dont il me faisait bénéficier mais que son orgueil lui poussait à faire discrètement pour ne pas que je sache qu'il en était l'auteur. Lorsqu'il a voulu jouer les chevaliers servant me protégeant des pervers qui me guettait et que je lui aie fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à accepter le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, il est devenu mon professeur de judo personnel. C'était appréciable de voir qu'il tenait vraiment à me protéger et pas à jouer les fier à bras pour m'impressionner, c'était aussi appréciable de voir qu'il reconnaissait que j'étais de taille à pouvoir me défendre toute seule. Etait-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour ? Où s'arrête l'une et où commence l'autre ? Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, j'ai voulu croire que c'était de l'amour. Il faut croire que je me trompais…ou bien que l'amour ne suffisait pas pour faire durer un mariage. Il fallait aussi d'autres qualités, il ne les avait pas, ou peut-être que je ne les avait pas, ou peut-être encore qu'aucun de nous deux ne les avait. »

Heiji demeura silencieux tandis que l'avocate exposait les circonstances atténuantes qui entouraient un crime dont elle semblait se sentir toujours coupable. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver des points communs, même vague, entre lui et la personne décrite au cours de cette plaidoirie et qu'il découvrait sous un jour nouveau. Des points communs mais aussi des différences.

« Vous savez, ce que je ressent pour Kazuha, je ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est exactement, mais personnellement, je préfère ne pas essayer de croire que c'est de l'amour ou que ça peut le devenir un jour. »

Le détective n'avait jamais sans doute jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie d'enfance. Pourquoi l'était-il à ce moment là ? Peut-être parce qu'il était aux côtés d'une personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…et de lui faire comprendre à son tour. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait.

« Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas essayer de croire que c'est autre chose que de l'amitié ou de faire évoluer cette amitié vers autre chose ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parfois, j'ai du mal à supporter Kazuha en simple amie d'enfance, alors si elle était plus qu'une amie, ou pire, qu'elle devenait une épouse, je sais que je n'arriverais plus à le supporter. »

Eri eût une expression amusée.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ton amie d'enfance est si terrible que ça ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, croyez moi. Elle est susceptible, possessive, agressive, d'une jalousie maladive… »

« C'est peut-être bien parce que tu es plus qu'un ami pour elle, idiot. »

Heiji soupira en passant la main sous sa chemise pour en extraire le talisman qui était contre sa poitrine.

« Mais elle ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir si ça pouvait être réciproque. Au lieu de ça, elle passe son temps à se comporter comme si je l'avais déjà demandé en mariage, ou si je lui avait laissé entendre que je pourrais le faire un jour, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, heureusement pour moi. Vous voyez cette babiole ? Il y a plusieurs années, nous nous sommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre avec des menottes que j'avais déniché dans un grenier… »

La manière dont l'avocate écarquilla légèrement les yeux poussa le détective à soupirer d'un air affligé.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez vous imaginez ? Nous n'avions même pas dix ans quand c'est arrivé. Le fait est qu'elle a récupéré les maillons de la chaîne pour fabriquer deux talismans comme celui-ci, un pour elle et, forcément, un pour moi… »

« Comme c'est romantique, dis-moi. »

Heiji préféra ne pas relever la remarque gentiment sarcastique de la mère de Ran.

« D'après elle, cela nous protégerait mutuellement… »

« Ton amie est sans doute naïve mais ça n'ôte rien au fait qu'elle est attentionnée, et puis nous avons tous nos petites superstitions, tu sait.

« Attentionnée, hein ? Ce n'est pas uniquement pour me protéger qu'elle m'a offert ce truc, c'était surtout sa manière de nous maintenir enchaîné l'un à l'autre après que mon père ait brisé ces menottes dont on ne retrouvait plus la clé. Chaque fois que je fais mine de m'éloigner d'elle, c'est tout juste si elle ne tire pas sur cette chaîne comme elle le ferait avec la laisse d'un clébard ! Si bien que parfois, je suis obligé de la traîner avec moi comme un boulet dans des endroits où elle n'a pas sa place, et le résultat, c'est que ça finit par mettre nos deux vies en danger. »

Levant le bras, le détective tourna sa main vers l'avocate pour qu'elle puisse admirer la cicatrice qui en ornait le dos.

« Une fois, en examinant une tombe pour recueillir des indices, je suis tombé du haut d'une falaise. Elle a essayé de me rattraper pour m'empêcher de basculer et le résultat, c'est que j'ai fini suspendu plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol, une main accroché à une branche et l'autre refermé sur son poignet. Un vrai miracle que j'ai réussi à nous sortir de là. Mais le pire c'est que cette idiote à essayer de me transpercer la main avec une flèche pour me faire lâcher prise, vous imaginez ça ? »

« Si tu n'avais pas eu ce boulet accroché à tes pieds ce jour là, tu ne serait pas là pour t'en plaindre, non ? De plus, c'est plutôt touchant de sa part d'avoir essayé de se sacrifier pour toi. »

« Touchant ? J'aurais préféré qu'on finisse tous les deux au fond de cette falaise plutôt que de vivre en portant jour après jour la responsabilité de sa mort. »

« Allons, allons, ce que tu aurais préféré avant tout c'est que vous vous en sortiez tout les deux, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre. »

L'expression renfrognée du lycéen renforça l'amusement comme l'attendrissement de la mère de famille.

« Une autre fois, j'ai été pris en otage par une criminelle, cette idiote m'avait accompagné ce jour là évidemment, et nous avons encore fini enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Je m'en suis sorti, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas grâce à elle. Les choses se seraient déroulées de la même manière si elle m'avait fichu la paix. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas payé mon erreur en même temps que moi, si les choses avaient fini par vraiment tourner mal. »

« Tu n'es pas très cohérent, dis-moi. Tout à l'heure tu lui reprochais d'avoir voulu t'imposer de vivre en portant le fardeau de sa mort, et tu aurais voulu qu'elle subisse ce fardeau si les choses avaient vraiment mal tournées ce jour là, pour reprendre tes propres mots. »

Ravalant des paroles fort peu aimables sur les avocats en général et l'un des membres de cette profession en particulier, le détective baissa les yeux sur la cicatrice qu'il commença à caresser.

« J'imagine que vous l'avez déjà deviné, mais je pratique le Kendo. Eh, je suis plutôt doué, une seule défaite pour l'instant. J'y ait récolté une cicatrice derrière l'oreille qui continue de me démanger, mais j'ai retenu la leçon que m'a donné celui qui me l'a infligé. Quand je serait de nouveau face à lui, je ne perdrait pas. Mais cette cicatrice sur ma main, elle n'a servi à rien, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre Kazuha d'arrêter de me traîner dans les pattes. »

« Doit-je comprendre que tu ne te senq pas capable de la protéger et que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne veut pas que vous vous rapprochiez un peu plus ? »

Les paroles d'Eri n'avaient rien d'un reproche ou d'une provocation, même si elles semblèrent être interprété de la sorte par son interlocuteur avant que sa fureur ne le quitte dans un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir mes responsabilités, si je dois traîner cette fille avec moi, je ferait tout mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir la différence entre connaître ses capacités et être trop sûr de soi. Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur. Il y a au moins un détective qui a réussi à me surpasser, même si ce n'est pas de beaucoup, et malgré ça il a fait des erreurs qui ont failli lui coûter la vie et bien plus encore, et ce n'est pas de lui-même qu'il s'en est sorti mais parce qu'il a eu de la chance. Alors, si je reconnais qu'il est meilleur que moi, je dois reconnaître aussi que je peux faire des erreurs qui seront peut-être fatales et pas seulement pour moi. Et je sait qu'on n'a pas toujours de la chance, en tout cas je ne crois pas que cette breloque m'en apportera toujours. »

Relâchant le talisman qu'il agrippait entre ses doigts, le lycéen le regarda osciller d'un air blasé.

« Tu sait, monsieur le détective, pour le moment, tu n'as pas vraiment réussi à me convaincre que votre mariage se terminerait par un échec. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est m'apporter des preuves que tu serait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, capable de le faire perdurer. Tu es responsable, tu connais tes propres limites, et tu es assez mature pour comprendre que tu n'es pas parfait. Mais laisse-moi te dire que personne sur cette planète ne l'est. Lorsque tu auras enfin le courage de prendre conscience de ça, et je sait que tu l'auras, alors tu pourras franchir le cap de l'amitié avec elle, si c'est ce que tu désire vraiment. »

Un sourire blasé mais qui n'était pas dénué de gratitude plissa les lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Bravo maître, belle plaidoirie, mais ne croyez pas avoir remporté la victoire tant que le procureur à encore l'occasion de riposter. »

« je n'ai jamais remporté que des victoires, mon garçon. »

« Laissez-moi la chance d'être le premier à vous infliger une défaite en vous expliquant comment je vois les choses, moi. Tant que je resterais détective et que je n'aurais pas le courage de briser une bonne fois pour toute la chaîne que Kazuha essaye de maintenir entre nous, je continuerais de la mettre en danger. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, soit je renonce à ma carrière pour accepter qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie d'enfance pour moi, soit je choisis ma vocation et je lui fais comprendre que nous ne sommes plus des gamins et qu'il faudra maintenir une certaine distance entre nous à partir de maintenant. Je sais que je peux très bien vivre sans Kazuha, ou en tout cas en la gardant comme amie, une véritable amie, pas quelqu'un qui essaye d'être plus, même si elle est trop fière pour le reconnaître. Je sait aussi que je ne peux pas renoncer à ma carrière de détective, et que si je le faisait pour, allez, disons carrément me marier avec elle, je lui ferait payer la décision qu'elle m'a forcé de prendre et que je regretterais chaque jour de ma vie. Au point qu'à la fin, ce serait à son tour de tout faire pour que nous nous séparions. Quand ça arrivera, je reprendrais le métier sur lequel j'ai cru pouvoir faire une croix, mais je n'y prendrais plus le même plaisir que maintenant parce que je ne cesserais pas de me demander si je n'ai pas été un crétin de première de renoncer à Kazuha pour lui. Conclusion ? Autant aller directement à l'arrivée sans passer par la case divorce et sans perdre ma passion. Ce sera mieux pour moi, pour elle, pour tout le monde. »

Le visage de l'avocate demeura impénétrable avant que deux émotions ne finissent par y prendre place, la mélancolie et la résignation.

« Je pourrais jouer les gamines et te dire de tenter le grand saut, quitte à mettre ta passion comme ton bonheur en jeu. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de décourager quelqu'un qui a la détermination et la maturité pour prendre la décision que moi et Kogoro aurions dû prendre vingt ans avant. Alors je vais me contenter de te féliciter d'être devenu un adulte sans avoir commis les erreurs qui ont été nécessaire à des idiotes comme moi pour le devenir pleinement. »

Même si son adversaire du moment avait fini par le reconnaître comme son égal, Heiji ne ressentait pas la même joie qui l'aurait sans doute gagné si son père l'avait fait à sa place.

« Vous savez, il y a une différence entre savoir quel est la bonne décision et l'assumer enfin. Après tout, ça fait un bout de temps que j'essaye de briser cette chaîne qui me lie à Kazuha, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai déployé suffisamment d'effort pour le faire, et je ne suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié quand je suis vraiment déterminé. »

Tout en parlant, le détective avait refermé de nouveau sa main sur le talisman que lui avait offert celle dont il ne parvenait pas à se séparer.

« Ce n'est jamais facile de briser une bonne fois pour toutes les liens qu'on a tissé entre soi et les autres, certains autres. Tout comme ce n'est pas facile de se débarrasser du symbole de ce lien. Quand bien même on sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous. »

Malgré la différence d'âge, c'était la même expression attristée qui plissait les traits des deux âmes en peine tandis que l'une d'entre elle faisait tournoyer son alliance autour de son index.

« Pas seulement pour nous. »

« Dans mon cas, non. La meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à mon imbécile de mari serait que je revienne habiter avec lui, et surtout, ce serait la meilleure chose pour Ran. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai plus le courage d'essayer d'être une épouse acceptable pour être une mère digne de ce nom à nouveau, comme si je l'avais jamais été d'ailleurs… »

Heiji plissa les yeux d'un air pensif tandis qu'il contemplait cette nouvelle facette d'elle-même que lui présentait Eri. Il avait découvert la détective hors pair qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Kudo si elle avait eu la même vocation que lui, il pouvait s'imaginer sans aucun problème l'avocate impitoyable qui remportait chacun de ces procès, il s'était ouvert à elle comme s'il avait été une amie de longue date qu'il aurait connu depuis plusieurs longues années, à présent il pouvait contempler véritablement la mère de Ran.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous vous rabaissez ? Chaque fois que Ran parlait de sa mère, je n'ai jamais entendu que le respect et l'affection d'une fille dans sa voix, et si elle avait l'air d'avoir des regrets en parlant de vous, c'était juste les regrets de ne pas vous voir plus souvent, pas ceux de vous avoir eu comme mère. »

Même s'il était surtout désabusé, le sourire que Eri adressa à Heiji était loin d'être dénué de gratitude.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Ran est la meilleure des filles que je suis la meilleure des mères, tu sait. »

Le silence les enveloppa, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se prolongeait, le détective sentait le sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentait avec l'avocate se dissiper petit à petit. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, ils redeviendraient finalement deux étrangers se séparant après quelques politesses d'usage vides de sentiments comme de significations, une pensée qui poussa le détective à serrer le poing de rage sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Ran vivait chez son père. Avec vos relations dans le monde du barreau, vous auriez pu obtenir sa garde ou au moins la garde alterné, non ? »

« Oui, j'aurais pu le faire sans le moindre problème. C'est ce que la mère de Ran aurait du faire, ce que la reine du barreau n'a pas fait. »

Si le silence retomba de nouveau après les derniers mots d'Eri, ce ne fût pas Heiji qui le brisa plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour moi de passer aux aveux devant quelqu'un, et vu que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire devant ma victime, autant le faire devant toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Ran a vécu l'essentiel de sa vie avec uniquement un père ? Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas le courage d'être sa mère, pas en permanence. Je n'ai jamais goûté la moindre défaite au tribunal, mais c'est parce que j'ai sacrifié ma vie de famille à ma carrière. Etre parent, ça peut être la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, mais ce n'est pas toujours la plus agréable, cela demande de la patience, du temps à consacrer à ses enfants, des concessions à faire, des responsabilités à prendre… C'est quasiment un métier à soi tout seul. On peut être le meilleur dans son métier, on peut avoir deux métiers en même temps, mais on ne peut pas être le meilleur dans deux métiers en même temps. J'aurais pu être une avocate simplement compétente et la mère de Ran à part entière, je suis devenu la Reine du barreau à la place… C'est la même chose pour mon mariage, j'aurais pu faire plus d'efforts pour le consolider et moins pour gravir les échelons qui m'ont amené à ma place de Reine. Mettre un peu de temps de côté pour passer plus de moment en amoureux avec Kogoro, une union a besoin d'apporter un peu de bonheur aux deux conjoints pour qu'ils trouvent la force de surmonter tout les petits tracas qu'elle entraîne. Ran souffrait beaucoup de nos disputes continuelles, j'aurais pu faire machine arrière, repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec mon mari, au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré me séparer. Je reprochais à Kogoro de ne pas faire d'effort pour résoudre nos problèmes, mais à la réflexion, je n'en ai pas fait plus que lui. Au fur et à mesure que les années se sont accumulés après notre séparation, j'ai essayé de me consoler ne me disant que si mon mariage avait été un échec, ma carrière était au moins une réussite. Je me rends bien compte aujourd'hui que je voyais les choses de la mauvaise manière, si mon mariage a été un échec, c'est précisément parce que ma carrière a été une réussite.»

Réfléchissant à la confession de la mère de Ran tout comme à l'éclairage nouveau qu'elle apportait sur l'avenir qui s'étendait devant lui, le détective appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Kazuha était si possessive, ils n'avaient beau n'être qu'amis, elle voulait toujours passer plus de temps avec lui. Si jamais ils se mariaient, les choses empireraient de ce côté-là. Son métier, qu'il devienne détective ou policier, sa passion pour le Kendo, Kazuha, leur enfant, s'ils finissaient par en avoir un, et connaissant son amie d'enfance elle ferait tout pour que ça soit le cas. Comment concilier tout cela ? Abandonner la lutte avec Kudo ? Cesser de vouloir surpasser son père ou au moins l'égaler, et devenir simplement un policier plus compétent que la moyenne ? Faire du Kendo un simple hobby et non plus sa seconde passion ? On ne naissait pas avec un talent, on faisait tout pour l'acquérir, le conserver et le renforcer. Que ce soit le monde des détectives ou celui du Kendo, ce n'était pas ceux qui étaient né pour y habiter qui en occupaient le sommet mais ceux qui faisait tout pour s'y introduire, les envahisseurs. Cela Heiji le savait mieux que personne. Son rêve, il ne lui serait jamais donné, ce serait à lui de l'acheter avec de la sueur, des blessures, qu'ils les reçoivent au cours d'une compétition ou d'une enquête, et des regrets. Il savait aussi que, compte tenu de leurs tempéraments respectifs, faire d'un mariage avec Kazuha une union qui les comblerait de bonheur serait un défi aussi harassant que devenir le meilleur détective ou le meilleur Kendoka du Japon, et s'il pouvait consentir à partager le podium, il n'était pas du genre à se contenter de la seconde place et encore moins de la queue du peloton.

Quelques années auparavant, en cherchant un roman d'Ellery Queen dans la bibliothèque de ses parents après avoir terminé celui qu'il venait d'y trouver, le détective avait mis la main sur un livre d'histoire occidentale. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait de l'ouvrage à présent était une anecdote. Une quelconque prophétie précisait que quiconque parviendrait à dénouer le noeud qui ornait le char du roi Gordias serait destiné à conquérir le monde. Etant donné la complexité du nœud en question, nul ne parvint à le démêler jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alexandre le grand qui résolut le problème insoluble en le tranchant en deux d'un simple coup d'épée. Trop de choses étaient inextricablement emmêlés dans le dilemme auquel le détective devait faire face. Concilier un hypothétique mariage avec Kazuha avec son rêve d'atteindre la première place, que ce soit avec le Kendo ou avec son futur métier puisque, là encore, il devrait sûrement choisir de négliger l'un au profit de l'autre, demeurerait une chose impossible. Ce nœud impossible à défaire, il allait devoir se résoudre à le trancher en deux extrémités une bonne fois pour toutes. Et un simple coup d'œil à celle qui était à ses côtés et qui avait fait ce choix trop tard pour ne pas en souffrir renforça la détermination d'Heiji à prendre enfin la décision qui allait décider du restant de sa vie.

« Personnellement, je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix. Il ne faut pas chercher à renier ce que l'on est parce que notre destinée nous rattrape toujours. C'est peut-être juste l'idée que je me fais de vous alors je peux me tromper, mais vous n'auriez pu renoncer totalement à votre métier pour rien au monde, parce que c'est plus qu'un métier pour vous, c'est une passion. Si vous aviez essayé de le faire, vous auriez avant tout ressenti des regrets et de la frustration et ça aurait fini par aggraver les problèmes de votre couple au lieu de les résoudre. Votre mariage se serait aussi terminé par une séparation, mais cela aurait pris plus de temps, peut-être plusieurs années, mais plusieurs années où Ran aurait vécu avec des parents qui se détestait de plus en plus et qui se forçait à vivre sous le même toit pour elle et non pas parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Tel que je la connais, non seulement elle aurait été triste de voir ses parents souffrir mais en plus elle se serait senti coupable d'être la cause de leur souffrances. Alors il valait mieux que vous choisissiez de vous séparez. Et à mon avis, si vous aviez obtenu la garde de Ran et que vous aviez du l'élever seule, vous auriez été de forcé de consacrer moins de temps à votre métier pour pouvoir vous occupez de votre fille. Là encore, vous n'en auriez pas été capable et vous auriez par devenir une mère négligente ou une mère qui se serait défoulé de sa frustration sur l'enfant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à élever correctement. Ce n'est pas ce genre de mère que Ran aurait voulu avoir, c'est la mère qu'elle a aujourd'hui. »

L'avocate écarquilla les yeux face aux paroles du détective comme au sourire avec lequel il les avait illustré, un sourire qui semblait avoir effacé toute différence d'âge entre eux tant il exprimait de la maturité.

« Enfin, si je vous dit ça, c'est parce que je pense que c'est ainsi que les choses se seraient passées, et se passeraient, si je me retrouvais dans la même situation que vous. »

« Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne te retrouveras jamais dans la même situation que moi, n'est ce pas ? Ou en tout cas que tu t'es décidé à tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Oui, je crois que si je veux rendre celle que j'aime heureuse, ou en tout cas lui éviter de trop souffrir, il vaut mieux que je ne marie jamais avec elle. Et vu qu'elle n'acceptera jamais d'être moins que mon épouse, tel que je la connais… »

La situation venait définitivement de s'inverser entre eux, ce n'était plus seulement du respect qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la mère de Ran tandis qu'elle fixait Heiji mais également de l'admiration et même de l'envie. Pourtant, le détective n'exultait pas face à sa victoire, pas plus que l'avocate ne ressentait de la rancœur face à sa défaite, la seule chose que ressentaient les deux adversaires était de la sérénité. Même si les regrets continuaient de les ronger, la certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision était là.

« Permet-moi de te féliciter d'avoir trouvé le courage de faire ton choix, mon garçon. Enfin, c'est peut-être de la condescendance mal placée de ma part de t'appeler ainsi. Il vaudrait mieux que je me décide enfin par t'appeler par ton nom, Hattori. »

« Vous pouvez même m'appelez par mon prénom, vous savez. »

« Dans ce cas, autant que je te laisse le droit de m'appeler Eri. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de continuer à me vouvoyer. Après tout, nous avons parlé comme deux amis, pas comme une adulte partageant sa sagesse avec un adolescent. Et même si ça avait été le cas, l'adulte n'était pas celui que je croyais. »

Se grattant l'oreille, pour exprimer sa gène plus que pour faire disparaître la démangeaison qui avait parcouru sa cicatrice, le détective parût moins sûr de lui tandis qu'il essaya de rendre son sourire à l'avocate.

« Je veux bien vous appeler Eri, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, je vais continuer de vous vouvoyer. »

Même si le visage de la mère de Ran exprima de l'amusement, il n'avait plus rien de narquois. Heiji de son côté conserva son air intimidé encore quelques instants avant qu'un soupir de lassitude ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« La décision que vous avez prise, elle ne vous pèse pas trop ? Même si vous savez que c'était la bonne ? »

Ce fût au tour d'Eri de soupirer tandis qu'elle caressait de nouveau son alliance.

« Oh, je suis largement assez forte pour vivre seule, même si de temps en temps, j'aimerais avoir autre chose que ma carrière dans ma vie, autre chose que ma fille aussi. J'ai beau tout faire pour le cacher, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à mon passé, et je dois bien te l'avouer, quelquefois, cela m'apporte plus de joie et de nostalgie que de regrets. Dans ces moments là, je me dis qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de tout recommencer à zéro, de mettre ma fierté de coté et d'appeler mon mari, puisque après tout nous n'avons jamais divorcé. Malheureusement, cela ne dure jamais longtemps, et je sais que cela ne durera jamais assez longtemps pour durer…et perdurer… »

« On ne peut jamais s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que les choses pourraient être différentes, hein ? Même si on sait que ce ne sera jamais possible. »

« La raison peut prendre le pas sur les sentiments, elle ne peut jamais les faire disparaître. Ni toi ni moi ne pourrons jamais rien y faire. »

Se levant du banc, l'avocate se mit à inspirer l'air glacial à plein poumon avant de le relâcher dans un soupir.

« Peut-être que dans ces moments là, nous devrions nous revoir, pour que chacun de nous brise les illusions de l'autre avant qu'elles ne le poussent à faire des erreurs. »

Heiji se leva à son tour avant de plonger la main dans le revers de sa veste pour en extirper le carnet où il notait ses observations.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je sent que des moments de ce genre, je vais y avoir le droit longtemps, alors autant avoir une amie pour compatir. »

« Tu sait, Heiji, c'est se réjouir ensemble et non compatir ensemble qui fait vraiment des gens des amis. »

Arrachant une page de son carnet après y avoir griffonné quelque chose, le détective la tendit à l'avocate.

« Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être aussi nous revoir en d'autres occasions, non ?»

Le sourire d'Eri perdit son pli désabusé pour ne plus exprimer que de la sympathie quand elle s'empara de la feuille de papier que lui offrait son compagnon d'infortune, une feuille où elle pouvait voir un numéro de téléphone et une adresse à Osaka.


End file.
